generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Noah Nixon
Hand to hand combat Marksmanship |weapons= Providence Gun |first appearance = "The Day That Everything Changed" |gender = Male |hair color = Blond |eye color= Blue |portrayed by: = Fred Savage |eye color = Green}} Noah Nixon is a human agent sent by White Knight to befriend Rex and subtly influence his decisions to make him more compliant. 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" Noah eventually revealed to Rex his status as a covert agent and they became friends on open terms. 1.04, "Lockdown" History The Day That Everything Changed Noah introduced himself to Rex and Bobo right after the Skaters suggested going to an arcade to use Rex's powers to hack the games. Noah and Rex immediately hit off after Noah offered to buy them some soda. After they talked to each other for a while, Agent Six and some Providence agents came to retrieve Rex and Bobo. When the group was ambushed by the Pack, Noah got pushed through a portal to Abysus by Skalamander. Back in Abysus, Noah and Bobo were taken to the gardens by The Pack. Noah noticed that the statues in the garden weren't actually statues but once living E.V.O.s that had been petrified, to which Skalamander replied "smart kid," right before attacking. Noah managed to drop-kick Breach, incapacitating her for a moment. Later, when Rex was battling Van Kleiss, Noah suggested that Van Kleiss didn't just control the earth, but that he was actually a part of it. Rex confirmed this by sensing that every square inch of Abysus was infused with nanites. Eventually, Rex, Bobo, Noah, and Agent Six managed to escape from Abysus. It is later revealed that Noah was hired by White Knight in order to keep an eye on Rex. String Theory Rex sneaked out of Providence Headquarters to play basketball with Noah. Noah expressed that he was glad that Rex was out fighting hostile E.V.O.s, even if that meant that Rex was not normal. 1.02, "String Theory" Later, Rex had Noah go to Peter Meechum's apartment to find out why Meechum was going on a rampage. Noah found out that Peter had a daughter named Sarah, and then Rex discovered that she had been kidnapped by Van Kleiss. Beyond the Sea Noah went to Cabo Luna with Rex and Bobo. He participated in a volleyball game with Rex, which he was horrible at. The entire time, Rex and Noah talked about girls, and Noah told Rex that he shouldn't fall for a girl he didn't know, Circe. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" After Rex got a "date" with Circe, Noah teased him about it, saying to ask for the second date before the first one started or he'd blow it. When Bobo and Rex heard Circe's E.V.O. call, Noah was left helping Bobo climb back up a cliff and out of the ocean, twice. Once the two of them got to the battle scene, they saved Agent Six from Breach, but all three of them ended up getting teleported to an unknown location by her. Lockdown Noah was berated by White Knight for not having any influence on Rex and warned him that results had best be seen soon. Later, Rex walked in on Six escorting Noah out of the base. To cover for Noah, Six stated that he had brought him into the base for company for Rex (which both Rex and Dr. Holiday found suspicious). 1.04, "Lockdown" Later, while giving Noah a tour of the base, Rex and Noah wandered into a bunker and accidentally released a powerful Spider E.V.O. which promptly wreaked havoc on the base. Sensing their end, Noah revealed that he was a spy for White Knight, causing Rex to become so angry he lost control of his powers. Eventually, Dr. Holiday was able to convince Rex to forgive Noah, allowing him to defeat the E.V.O. However, Noah's revelation prompted Rex to leave Providence for a time, while Agent Six covered for Noah by stating that it was himself who told Rex of the spying. Operation: Wingman Noah had managed to ask out a girl at school, named Claire, but to score points with her he set Rex up with her supernaturally unlucky best friend, Annie. He eventually convinced Rex to be his wingman for prom night. 1.11, "Operation: Wingman" Noah was constantly freaked and stressed out all night over both the Rabbit E.V.O. chasing Rex and Annie's path of destruction foiling his attempt at prom at every turn. After Annie and Rex destroyed the E.V.O., Noah was devastated to learn that they had missed prom night. However, both girls agreed that this was the best night of their lives. The good news made Noah believe that Rex might go on a second date with Annie, only for him to flatly refuse. The Hunter Noah was playing basketball with Rex while they discussed Hunter Cain, when the duo were attacked by a mob of angry protestors and Hunter's army. After Rex destroyed one of Hunter's armored buses and injured a protestor, Noah calmly suggested that Rex leave so that he wouldn't make the situation worse. 1.13, "The Hunter" Basic Noah and Rex went to a Providence training camp after being insulted by Providence agents that they couldn't last a day there. There both Rex and Noah did horribly and were instantly ranked at the bottom of the barrel (yet Noah stated that he was ranked one higher then Rex). 1.17, "Basic" Noah later played a central role in recapturing nine escaped E.V.O.s with the assistance of a recruit named Kenwyn Jones and another cowardly one. The drill instructor stated that Noah had a future as a Providence agent, Rex not so much. Rex and Noah later made a bet about who could get back to civilization first. Promises, Promises Noah was briefly seen among the party guests at Rex's birthday party attempting, and failing, to eat a piece of chocolate birthday cake made by Doctor Holiday. Later, Rex left the room to get a camera so he could take a picture of Bobo holding Noah down with a paper bag over his head. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" Badlands Noah joined Rex and Bobo in transporting what they believed to be toilet paper to Providence Headquarters and he later assisted Bobo and Rex in fighting off Gatlocke's anarchists. Later, Noah, Rex, and Bobo ended up getting lost in the desert again. 1.20, "Badlands" Payback Noah worked with Bobo and Rex to fight off Van Kleiss's attack on the Keep, accompanied Bobo and Rex to the Purgatory base, and finally informed Rex of Breach's attempt to demolish the base via explosives. 1.21, "Payback" Rampage It was revealed that since Van Kleiss' destruction of the base, Rex and Bobo were staying at Noah's house, in the process interrupting Noah's attempts to study for midterms. 2.01, "Rampage" Noah would later regret his decision to accompany Rex to stop a rampaging E.V.O. created by Van Kleiss, which was a distraction while Kleiss attempted to steal an energy core to power Abysus. When Rex had Van Kleiss pinned down, Kleiss transformed Noah into a playful gorilla/dog-like E.V.O. and escaped with Breach's assistance. After analyzing the samples taken from the E.V.O. Rex had cured earlier, Dr. Holiday discovered that the E.V.O.s Van Kleiss created were unstable and if Noah wasn't cured within a hour, he would stay an E.V.O. for the rest of his life. Noah thought it was fun and games until Rex punched him in the face. After a long and destructive chase throughout town, Rex was eventually able to cure Noah. It was eventually revealed that both of the E.V.O.s Van Kleiss created were distractions for Breach to steal the energy core who then rescued Van Kleiss. Haunted Rex's first attempt to get Claire and Noah together, via scary movies, resulted in Claire clinging to Rex instead of Noah, much to Noah's annoyance. With Caesar's help, Rex decided to up the ante in every meaning of the word, complete with haunted hotel and advanced special effects designed by Caesar. 2.09, "Haunted" Unfortunately, Rex was forced to reveal the deception when the ghost, actually an E.V.O. cat in a semi-gaseous state, showed up. Noah and Claire were trapped in an elevator during the struggle and Claire was revealed to be claustrophobic. Noah was able to use his psychology skills to get Claire to calm down, causing them to bond in the elevator. Rex was able to use Caesar's special effects to trap the E.V.O. in a completely solid state allowing him to cure it. Noah got angry with Rex again when Claire began to show interest in Caesar to learn how he made the high tech gadgets used throughout the night. Without a Paddle Noah convinced Rex to enroll in his school, Benjamin Franklin High School, in order to participate in a ping pong tournament. Noah's previous three partners had been hospitalized in practice matches against the East Side E.V.O.s, a pair of E.V.O. twin brothers named Gabriel and Michael who as a result of their mutations had fused together. 2.11, "Without a Paddle" With Rex's help, Noah managed to make it to the final round of the tournament. Unfortunately, things were taken too far between the twins and Rex and as a result, the lot of them were disqualified. With the tournament over, Noah presumably went back to his normal level of popularity. Grounded Noah has yet to appear in this episode where he and Rex will throw a party at Providence while the rest of Providence are away. But things get out of hand, and he and Rex must stop it. Personality Being best friends and having many similar interests, Noah isn't too different from Rex. Besides being very competitive against one another, Noah has shown to be more of a mature and responsible teenager compared to Rex. Although his normal job was to keep an eye on Rex as a spy for White Knight, Noah seems to do it perfectly fine on his own on any occasion. He tends to be a voice of reason, telling Rex what's right and what's wrong. He also displays a bit of loyalty and bravery since he is by to fight whenever trouble brews around the two. It does appear that Noah enjoys playing in pinball tournaments in his school, making a quite efficient team with Rex. He also enjoys playing basketball every now and then. As said by him before, he has the fourth (previously third) highest grade point average in his class 2.01, "Rampage", meaning that Noah is somewhat very intelligent. Physical Appearance Noah is a fair skinned boy. He has long blond hair and green eyes. He wears a green jacket with a brown shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. Powers and Abilities Noah is a normal human; however, that does not mean he's defenseless. Noah has taken a kick-boxing class in the mall once and he's received basic Providence training. On several occasions, he has been shown proficient enough with Providence weaponry that he is able to fight off hoards of E.V.O.s armed only with a machine gun. Noah also proved himself skilled in psychology, as shown when he was able to calm down Claire when she was scared. Noah is shown to be a star ping-pong player, short of Rex who enrolled in his school for one week. For a short time, Noah was transformed into a gorilla/dog-like E.V.O. and demonstrated superhuman strength and speed but lost his ability to reason. Noah lost all his abilities as an E.V.O. when Rex finally caught and cured him. Relationships Rex Salazar Noah was originally hired by White Knight to keep an eye on Rex as a secret agent, but over time Noah eventually came to think of Rex as a friend. Noah is almost a foil to Rex's personality as he is very responsible and thinks things through logically before acting, though he wishes he could be as reckless as Rex. He tried to study for his calculus test but gave in and joined Rex when he ran off to stop an E.V.O. He gives Rex the best advice he can and goes to Rex for help with his own problems, such as "volunteering" Rex for a double date with Annie on prom night. Noah and Rex have possibly even, to some extent, became best friends. White Knight Noah was originally hired by White Knight to watch Rex. The exchanges between them are tense and when compared to White Knight, Noah becomes visibly agitated. After Noah's cover was blown, Noah is no longer seen interacting with White Knight, possibly because White Knight no longer has need for him as an agent. Agent Six As shown before, Agent Six knew about Noah being a spy for White Knight and mentioned that he hated lying to Rex as much as Noah did. Other than that, not much is seen between Noah and Six. Although they are acquaintances, it does appear that Six does tend to have some trust in Noah and allows him to even go along with Rex on most missions. Bobo Haha Bobo and Noah are seen as mere friends. Since Noah and Rex were friends, they were possibly introduced to each other through Rex. Well alongside each other on missions as well. Claire Claire is Noah's crush. She's a girl that goes to his school, and the two have been romantically involved with each other ever since Prom. Claire and her friend Annie, go out on occasional double dates with Noah and Rex and whenever they seem to go out, Noah tries his very hardest to impress Claire somehow. When finding out that Claire had claustrophobia, he aided her to the point where she calmed down and the two became extremely close with one other. Annie Noah is somewhat good friends to Annie since he has a crush on her best friend, Claire. She and him, including Rex and Claire tend to go out on double dates. He was fully aware of her supernatural clumsiness and thought that a good date for her would be Rex since he was able to withstand all of her jinxes that would overwhelming a normal person. Kenwyn Jones Kenwyn and Noah are nothing but mere acquaintances. They've trained together once at Providence Basic Training. They appear to make a good team since they fought well together during the escape and capture of the E.V.O.s from The Cage. When Kenwyn got trampled, he seemed to be very concerned for her just as it was going to happen. Appearances Trivia * Noah has an American driver's license, meaning he's either sixteen or older. * Noah hates flat soda and likes loud rock music. * Claire told Noah "There's always senior prom next year", implying Noah is a junior in highschool. * Rex stated that Noah has the fourth highest GPA in his class (according to Noah it used to be the third highest). References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Providence Category:Males Category:Main characters